There is substantial commercial interest in the use of multi-layer, weatherable polymeric materials in various product forms such as sheets, films, shaped products, thermoformed articles, packaging, and architectural products, as well as coatings. Many different plastics are used as the base layer, or substrate, in these products in order to take advantage of particular physical, chemical, and mechanical properties. The upper layer, often referred to as the topcoat, often functions to protect the base layer or layers, for example to maintain gloss and shine. However, overtime, the upper layer is aesthetically undesirable to consumers due to scratches and wear. There remains a need for weatherable compositions, particularly upper coats, that provide protection to an underlying substrate.